TKO
by Aly Berry
Summary: "Ahora, me toca a mí" — Extracto de "Just Give Me A Reason". One-Shot. No es necesario leer la historia, pero si quieren hacerlo... ¡Bienvenidos sean!


"Ahora, me toca a mí" Quinn dice con un brillo especial en sus ojos, dejando a la morena debajo de ella.

Rachel está algo cansada, los últimos días han sido agotadores tanto física como mentalmente para ella. Admitirle a Santana sus sentimientos hacia Quinn había sido terapéutico y extenuante; por un lado por fin podía decirle a su mejor amiga lo que llevaba callando por cinco años, pero tanto llorar siempre la dejaba extremadamente cansada, sin contar que todavía tenía que ir a trabajar.

Pero al ver la cara de absoluto amor y devoción de Quinn, la morena no pudo negarse —además, no es que estuviera **_tan_** cansada— a lo que quisiese la rubia.

Quinn besa a Rachel, pero ese beso no es como los otros que se han dado. Está lleno de pasión y desesperación por parte de la rubia que toma a Rachel por sorpresa, pero sin quedarse atrás la morena le responde el beso con la misma pasión y desesperación. Necesita a Quinn. YA.

Rachel siente como las manos de la ex Cheerio recorren su cuerpo una y otra vez, los labios de Quinn están dejando marcas por todo su cuello y hombros. La morena emite un gruñido sensual al sentir el muslo de Quinn entre sus piernas ejerciendo presión en su centro y no puede evitar empezar a mover sus caderas para aumentar esa deliciosa sensación.

"Mmmm... Rachel. Me encanta lo mojada que estás" Quinn gime en el oído de la diva cuando la siente moverse. "Apuesto a que quieres venirte de nuevo ¿no amor?"

"Oh—" Es la primera vez que Rachel escucha a la rubia hablando de esa manera y está haciendo que se moje más, "Quinn, te necesito"

"Dime, pequeña ¿dónde me necesitas?" Quinn le dice antes de chupar uno de los pezones de la diva, las manos de Rachel la mantienen en ese lugar hasta que tiene a la morena empieza a sacudirse de placer.

"Dime Rachel y te doy lo que me pidas" le dice Quinn besando el pecho de Rachel.

"Cómeme, fóllame, cógeme como quieras, pero _por favor_ haz que me venga" admite la morena después de fijar su mirada en Quinn por unos segundos.

Quinn gime ante las palabras de la morena. ¡Ni en sus sueños Rachel hablaba así! Sin perder más tiempo la rubia empieza a morder los costados de la diva. Quiere que la mujer se dé cuenta que le pertenece y que cada vez que vea cada una de las mordidas y otras marcas que fue dejando recuerde la pasión que se apoderó de ellas.

Al darse cuenta que Rachel estaba más preocupada de sus besos y mordidas, Quinn la entra con tres dedos.

"¡Dios! Estás tan estrecha," gruñe la rubia después de sentir a Rachel gemir al entrarla. "Apenas puedo mover mis dedos"

"Oh Quinn" al sentir a Quinn adentro una vez más, el vocabulario de Rachel se reduce a una sola palabra. _Quinn_.

"Me encanta como dices mi nombre" La rubia le gime en el oído a Rachel y comienza a moverse con más rapidez.

"Maa-mmm-más fuerte" La morena apenas puede terminar la frase antes que Quinn empiece a penetrarla con más fuerza.

Hay una fina capa de sudor cubriendo el cuerpo de las mujeres lo que hace puedan frotarse con más facilidad. Los senos de Quinn están prácticamente en la cara de Rachel y la morena aprovecha de lamer uno de los pezones rosados.

Quinn mira con asombro y lujuria como la lengua de Rachel acaricia nódulo hasta dejarlo puntiagudo y llevárselo a su boca. Al sentir los labios alrededor del pezón Quinn gime fuerte y siente como los músculos vaginales de Rachel empiezan a contraerse. Sabe que la morena está a punto de llegar al orgasmo así que con una gran fuerza de voluntad —porque a Quinn le encanta ver como Rachel se viene— saca sus dedos de la diva.

"¡No!" Rachel grita al sentir que Quinn se aleja y aleja ese dulce orgasmo que podía llegar a saborear. "¿Por qué? ¡Estaba tan cerca!"

"Paciencia es una virtud, Querida" Quinn le responde con una sonrisa lasciva y se sienta en el muslo de Rachel.

"¡Oh Dios!" Rachel siente como los jugos de Quinn empiezan a cubrirle la pierna con cada movimiento de la rubia. "Oh Dios, Quinn, Amor... ¡estás tan mojada!" Gime la morena y después de un segundo lleva sus manos a la cadera de Quinn para guiar sus movimientos. "Móntame hasta que te vengas, Amor"

Quinn gime ante la orden de la morena y siente como su cuerpo sede y no puede mantenerse sentada por mucho tiempo. Se inclina a besar a Rachel hasta quedar sin aire, luego apoya su frente con la de Rachel.

"¡Oh Dios!" Quinn dice al ver como sus labios vaginales besan la pierna de la morena, se da cuenta que se contrae alrededor de nada y al ver como los dedos de Rachel se incrustan en su piel, Quinn siente como un orgasmo se apodera de su cuerpo. Rachel, quién siente los jugos de la rubia, la ayuda a bajar del éxtasis hasta que Quinn es consciente de su cuerpo una vez más.

Quinn pasa unos minutos encima de la morena —disfrutando de las caricias que va dejando en su espalda— hasta que recupera el aliento.

"Hola" le dice de forma algo tímida a Rachel.

"Hola" le responde la morena quitándole el cabello de la cara. "Eso fue increíblemente sexy" Quinn se sonroja y esconde su cara en el cuello de Rachel, "Hey, no, no tienes de qué avergonzarte Amor" le dice antes de darle un beso en la cien.

Quinn se siente por primera vez, satisfecha. Podría quedarse encima de Rachel por siempre y sentir el calor del cuerpo de la morena, pero Rachel no deja de moverse y sutilmente trata de juntar sus piernas.

Al darse cuenta que Rachel aún no termina, Quinn empieza a acariciar el abdomen de la morena y a besarle el cuello hasta llegar al oído.

"Aún no te vienes ¿cierto?" La rubia le susurra al oído a la morena y le empieza a lamer la oreja y a succionar el lóbulo.

"Oh Dios, Quinn" gime Rachel al sentir a la rubia. "No, por favor —"

Quinn no deja que termine la frase y la besa con pasión, lo que hace que Rachel gima en los labios de Quinn. La rubia deja un rastro de besos por el cuerpo de Rachel, besa su frente, sus ojos, sus labios, su mandíbula. Baja besando su cuello, la clavícula, el valle de sus senos, su abdomen. Lame desde el ombligo hasta llegar al pubis lampiño de la morena en donde puede por primera vez saborear a la mujer que ama y se acomoda mejor en la cama. Está tan cerca del centro de Rachel que puede ver como los labios brillan a la luz de la luna. Quinn fija su mirada con Rachel y lentamente se acerca a probar a la morena.

Quinn gime al sentir la esencia de Rachel en su lengua y con un hambre que no había sentido nunca se dedica a devorar cada centímetro del centro de Rachel. Atesora cara gemido y grito de placer por parte de la morena, se dedica a grabar con su lengua un _'te amo'_ en el clítoris de la diva hasta que sabe que Rachel está a punto de saltar al vacío y caer al orgasmo.

Rachel lo único que quiere es dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que evocan las caricias de Quinn, pero la mirada penetrante de la rubia hace que toda la experiencia sea aún más intensa.

Su relación con Emma fue netamente física, pero nunca la dejo acercarse de esa manera a ella y generalmente era Rachel quién hacía que Emma se viniera en sus dedos y para luego dejarla. Quinn era la primera persona que le hacía ver estrellas. Finn era pésimo en la cama y las veces que lo hizo con Emma fueron mediocres. Brody tenía buena resistencia y era insistente, siempre se preocupaba de que ella se viniera. ¿Pero Quinn? Quinn está en otra liga.

"¡Mierda Quinn!" Dijo frustradamente Rachel al sentir que otra vez Quinn la dejaba al borde del orgasmo. "Termina de una puta vez sino —" No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió a Quinn entrándola una vez más y atándola sin piedad. "Oh Dios"

Escuchar maldecir a la otrora correcta Rachel Berry hizo que Quinn dejara su plan de lado (quería hacer que Rachel le suplicara más antes de hacer que se viniese) y con una nueva fascinación, entra a Rachel con tres dedos y comienza a chupar su clítoris hasta que siente cómo los músculos empiezan a oprimir sus dedos. Sale de entre las piernas de la morena y mirándola fijamente le dice:

"Vente para mí, Rachel"

Rachel al escuchar el tono que usó Quinn siente cómo su mundo colapsa y es envuelta por el mejor de los orgasmos hasta ahora.

Quinn deja que Rachel disfrute del orgasmo hasta que siente que la morena ya no tiembla en sus brazos.

"¿Rachel?" Pregunta la rubia al ver que Rachel no ha dicho nada después de soltar un gran suspiro. Después de fijarse en las facciones de la morena se da cuenta que ya está dormida y con un gran sentido de complacencia, Quinn saca sus dedos de Rachel y las cubre a ambas.

_'Quién iba a pensar que llegaría el día en que yo, Lucy Quinn Fabray, hiciera que Rachel Barbra Berry se desmayara después de un orgasmo. ¡Por Dios que soy buena!'_


End file.
